


It's Where We Go from Here

by WelshJuliet



Series: Ros and Booker [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker in love, F/F, F/M, Family, Getting Better Though, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mental Health Issues, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshJuliet/pseuds/WelshJuliet
Summary: Three years after the events of, I am Starving for Feeling/The Boxer, Ros and Booker get a surprise visit. This brings the team back together facing an old foe.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Female Character, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Ros and Booker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047544
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from, All that Matters by Christina Perri. 
> 
> I don't own anything here, other than Ros. Ros is my creation.   
> Slightly beta'd. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, sorry. And I also don't know how often an update will be. First three chapters are written.   
> All translations are from google. Sorry. But message me if it's wrong and I'll change it.

Ros woke up to a heavy arm over her stomach, holding her down to the bed. She looked over and smiled, he looked so relaxed and happy. She freed an arm from under his head to brush a few locks out of his face.

“No.” He hummed as he nuzzled deeper into his pillow.

She chuckled, “Not going anywhere, I promise.” 

Before Sebastien could reply, he sighed as Ros heard a cat attacking the blankets. She looked down the blue and white quilt and saw the blue cat attacking Sebastien’s foot. Ros giggled as she forced Sebastien’s arm off of her and then scooped Caro into her arms. “Oh sweetie, dad was sleeping.” 

Caro purred loudly before she wiggled to escape Ros’ arms. Caro stomped around Ros’ free pillow before sitting down, one paw extended in front of her with the other crossed over it. 

Sebastien huffed and looked up at Ros. “Come back?” 

Ros shook her head, “And make little miss unhappy, no thank you. I’ll make some breakfast and coffee.” Ros stood and stretched. She grabbed her white silk robe with orange and red flowers all over. She heard Sebastien groan as she walked out of their room. She walked down the hall and through the living room, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

Ros stood in the small kitchen, looking out the window above the sink overlooking the meadows next door. She clutched her coffee cup and rolled her shoulders. She could still point out pink and and yellow in the morning sky. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Sebastien yawned behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin down on her shoulder. 

“Oh, I’m making a quiche, there’s coffee if you want some.” Ros leaned her head against his, “Sorry, I was going to come get you but spaced out.”

“What did you daydream about?” Sebastien kissed her temple.

“I want to tell the others, it’s been two months.” Ros moved in his arms and looked at him. 

Sebastien nodded and looked down, “Okay.” He clenched his jaw and looked away.

She cupped his face and turned it to look at her, “Hey. I know it’s hard. But they are family.” 

Sebastien nodded, “I know. If you want me there, I’ll be there.”

Ros nodded, “Thank you. Quiche should be done in a few minutes.” 

He smiled and kissed her, “I love you.” 

She leaned against him, “Love you too.” 

\--\\--

It was half past ten when she curled up on the black couch, looking at the phone in her hand. Nicky’s contact info was up. All she had to do was press the green button. She looked around the small living room, photos of the two of them and the others on the fireplace mantle. There was a black and white rug on the wooden floor, with the round coffee table in the middle of it. Two chairs and the couch sat on the edge, with the TV to the right of the fireplace, the entrance to the kitchen and dining room behind it. Random paintings of landscapes, including the one done by her father, hung around the living room. Blue curtains hung around the sets of the windows. 

She ran a hand through her hair as she pressed it, putting it to her ear.

She played with a loose thread in her maroon sweater as it started to ring. One ring. Were they still that mad at him? Another ring. Would they be happy for her? Third ring. Nile would be at least, she didn’t have such a reaction to Sebastien’s betrayal. What about Andy, how would she react. She was never really into the marriage or anything. The entire time Ros knew her, she was alone after Quynh’s disappearance. 

“Ros, are you there?”

“Mmm?” She hummed as she looked up.

“You called me, sorellina (little sister).” Nicky chuckled over the line.

“Sorry, I’ve been spacey today. How are you? Where are you?” Ros smiled as she asked him.

“We’ve been good. Joe and I have been in Malta for the past few weeks. How are you and Sebastien?” Nicky asked. She could hear pots in the background and faint noises from a TV.

“We’ve been good. I have something to tell you.” She smiled.

“Let me get Joe.” Ros heard Nicky whisper to Joe then.

“What’s good?” Joe’s voice came over the line then.

“Sebastian proposed to me.” Ros said, playing with the engagement ring he had gotten her last month. It was silver with a european cut diamond in the middle with six smaller ones around it set in an odd hexagon shape. Where the band met the jewels sat one small diamond each side. Ros listened and heard what sounded like, someone hitting another.

“Rosamund!” Nicky shouted. “That’s great. You have to send a picture of the ring. I want to see it, make sure it’s good for you. Have you told Andy and Nile yet?” 

“No, thought I should tell you first seeing as you spoil me. I was hoping for a large engagement gift of some sort.” 

Joe laughed over the line, “Maybe. We’ll talk about it. We’ll throw a party for you, at your place. Or you choose a place and we’ll get it settled.”

“I’ll talk to Bastien about it. I should call Andy, or else I’ll never hear the end of it from her.”

“Go, we’ll start looking for a present for you right away.” Nicky laughed. “Be good.” 

“Be good yourselves.” Ros smiled as she hung up. 

She rolled her shoulders and looked back, Sebastien was leaning against the archway into the living room from the hall. “What did they say?” He was wearing jeans and a grey button down.

“They were excited, happy. They want to plan an engagement party, spoil me with presents.” Ros leaned over, making grabby hands at him.

He nodded and complied, walking over and sitting behind her on the couch, wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his lap. “That’s good.” 

Ros pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I have to call Andy and Nile. They would be so happy to hear from you.” 

“Okay. Nile will want to facetime.” 

Ros nodded, “Alright.” 

Booker took Ros’ phone and facetimed Nile. 

“I was going to call Andy first.” She gently hit his bicep. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

“Ros!” Nile’s face popped up onto the screen.. She smiled brighter, “Booker! It’s been so long.” Nile looked back and called, “Andy, get over here! Ros and Booker are on the phone.” 

Ros looked at the busy square that Nile stood in. People were walking around, some standing behind her. She could see bistro tables with colourful umbrellas with pigeons and doves on the ground below them, looking for crumbs and more.

“Andy’s with you?” Booker’s eyes scanned the view.

Nile turned back to the camera and nodded. “Yeah, the boys went to Malta and I decided I wanted to see more of Milan.” Nile pressed a button and Ros and Booker saw the Milan Cathedral a few dozen yards away. Nile appeared again, “It’s so amazing.”

“And Andy went with you, to Milan?” Booker smirked.

Nile nodded, “She did. Guess with the boys running off, she didn’t want to be alone.”

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to do anything stupid.” Andy said as she appeared into view, sunglasses on. She ran a hand through her short black hair. “Ros, Booker.” 

Booker nodded and Ros smiled. “Andy, I was going to call you first but Booker took my phone.”

“Call me about what?” Andy arched an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.

Ros smiled and held up her left hand, the engagement ring showing to the both of them.

“Holy shit, that thing is gorgeous.” Nile squinted at it.

“Finally.” Andy shook her head. “I was worried that you two weren’t gonna get married for another fifty or so years.” 

Booker rolled his eyes as he shrugged. “Finally happened, so calm down.” He ran a hand up and down Ros’ thigh before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“How did Nicky and Joe take the news? And don’t lie to me, I know you spoke with them first.” Andy looked at Ros.

“They’re happy. They want to plan an engagement party for us. They said either here or somewhere of our choosing.” Ros shrugged. “I kinda want to do it here,” She looked back at Booker then. “Can we?” 

Booker nodded. “Of course.” He looked back at Andy and Nile. “I’ll send you the location and a date.” 

Andy nodded. “Alright.”

“Ros, you can’t just hang up on me. I need to know the details. When did this happen? How did he propose? Is Booker secretly a gushy romantic?” Nile practically vibrated, the screen shaking a bit.

Ros chuckled at Nile’s antics. 

“New Years Eve, just two months back. He said he had a surprise for me and then disappeared. Found him staring into the fireplace and then he just popped the question, holding out my old ring. He only got me this last month.” 

“Booker!” Nile glared at him. “Did you take her shopping for that ring with you? The ring is supposed to be a surprise!” 

“We looked at a few together. He brought this one home a few days later without my knowledge.” Ros laughed.

Nile shook her head, “I swear Booker. How you got this amazing woman is a mystery to me.” 

“It’s a mystery to me too.” Booker looked over at Ros, who looked back at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

“Ew. I’m gonna go before my eyes burn more. I love you both, I’m so fucking happy for you, and I can’t wait to party our asses off.” Nile waved goodbye before the screen went black. 

“Now or mid March?” Booker asked as he pulled back.

“Two weeks, here, the 18th. They don’t have to stay here, but we should have the party here. I know this is our house, our hideaway, but having this party here feels right.” 

Booker nodded. “I agree. Text the boys any date you want.”

She nodded and kissed him. “I got lucky with you.” 

Booker smirked, “I’m the lucky one. I would still be at the bottom of a bottle if it wasn’t for you.” 

Ros kissed him again before texting everyone a date and their address. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day out, a visitor shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late, lot's of school work.
> 
> Hope you like this domestic moment with Ros and Booker.

Ros snuggled deeper under the blankets as Sebastien extricated himself from them. She pulled the blankets over her shoulder and hid her face into Sebastien’s pillows. “Come back.” She muttered.

“Shhh, go back to bed.” He whispered to her before he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Mmm.” She groaned as she nuzzled deeper into the bed, already missing Sebastien’s warmth. She could hear him puttering around the kitchen. He had been stressed the past few days. 

Ros sat up and pulled the blanket up, holding it tight around her chest as she leaned back against the headboard. Ros bit her lip, three more days before the others would descend and then another day to their party. Their engagement party.

Ros gulped and looked around their window, the meadows she loved. It reminded her of her childhood, of her brothers and sister and parents. And god, she was engaged. She could remember her mother talking about finding her a husband. She shook her head before she leaned over for a glass of water. 

She dressed in jeans and a green sweater, making sure both rings were on before walking to the living room. Sebastien was muttering to himself as he stood at the stove. 

“We can cancel.” Ros looked up at him.

He looked over at her and shook her head. “No, no. You want this.” He stepped away from the stove and towards her.

“I can tell you are stressed though, and I know it’s because of the others coming here.” She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “I don’t need anything fancy, love. I just need you.” 

Sebastien smiled as he shook his head again. 

“Don’t.” Ros smiled up at him. “What are you making for breakfast? And I was thinking we could go into town later today, walk around and just look.”

Sebastien nodded, “We can do that. And I was just making an omelette.” 

\--/--

Ros grabbed her long, grey, winter jacket and walked towards the living room. She played with her necklace, watching Sebastien look through the cabinets in the kitchen.

“Finished yet?” She finished zipping up her boots, 

He looked up, “Making sure. I don’t want to go out again before the others come.” He blinked and looked away. 

Ros nodded, “Alright.” She shook her head and looked down at her ring. “You know, I thought you would want to be out before you can’t.” 

Booker sighed and looked at her. “I know you want this, so I want to be there for you the entire time.”

Ros stood up from the couch and took a step over to him. “I know you, Bas. And anyways,” Ros walked into the kitchen and shut the oak cabinet that he had been rummaging through. “You have permission to sneak out when they are here. And Nicky, Joe, or Nile will want to explore the town. So if we miss something, we miss something. Now, come on. I want to wander.” 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. He stepped over so he towered over her. “You are giving me permission to escape from our engagement party?”

“Yes, only if we leave within the next ten minutes.” Ros let go of Sebastien and walked off. She heard him chuckle before walking over to her. 

She walked faster, but his arm snaked around her waist pulling her back. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I love you.” Sebastien whispered.

“I love you too.” Ros turned to look at him, before slipping an arm up and around to rest her hand on the back of his head. He leaned down and kissed her. 

She pulled back and smiled, “Let’s go shopping. I know of a store I need to hit.” 

“Alright.” He nodded, letting go of her. 

\--/--

Fifteen minutes later, Sebastien parked the car and they stepped out. She looked around, at the small market with the tan roof with white walls just ahead of them along with the plethora of various small stores around the plaza. 

“I’ll meet you inside of the market?” Ros looked over at Sebastien who was pulling bags out of the boot. 

He arched an eyebrow. “I was just going to ask you that.”

“Oh, well.” Ros smiled at him. “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Both go on our way and meet up in thirty?” He smirked at Ros.

She nodded. “Thirty minutes, you got it mister.” She grabbed her black purse and headed off. She was twenty feet away when she snuck a glance back, Sebastien was still looking at her, smiling.

She walked past a bakery, smelling cinnamon and chocolate, a small tailor shop with a few shirts and dresses, before turning the corner. At the end of the row of shops stood a small bookstore, white outside with a black roof. Books piled inside of the window with a table of books outside. Ros smiled as she got closer. 

Ros browsed the outside of the store, looking through the few labels that looked interesting on the old wooden table with the blue gingham cloth over it, before stepping inside. 

“Hello.” A gentle voice rang out.

Ros looked to her left, near the window that was cluttered with books, and saw an older woman with her gray hair up in a bun wearing a blue sweater, behind the counter. 

“Hello. I called yesterday, you said that you had that book I was looking for. Rose Morgan.” Rose took a few steps towards her, brushing her hand through her hair. 

“Ah yes, the Whitman novel. You know,” The old lady stood and moved around the counter, “you are the only one who has ever come in to ask for first editions.” 

Ros smiled. “My husband, he collects them.” 

The old lady nodded and disappeared into a backroom, a smile on her face.

She traced her fingers over the old cloth casings to the new laminated paperbacks. She could smell the musk of the old books while the paper of the new ones. The shelves were stacked with books, crammed into each shelf.

“Here we are. And he must be a lucky man to have you, even though you look much too young to be married.” The woman smiled, holding up a green cloth book with gold lettering. 

Ros smiled back and walked over to the register. “I just look young, been around longer than you would think. And honestly, I don’t know who’s the lucky one.” 

The woman chuckled. “Well, that’s what makes a marriage good.” She pulled out a white box and green ribbon. “That’ll be 300 dollars.” 

Ros smiled, “Thank you.” She pulled out her wallet and paid with her card. While she waited for the lady to box the book up and get the receipt, she grabbed a business card. 

“Here you go, darling. Your husband is very lucky.” 

Ros chuckled, “Thank you.” She grabbed the package and gently set it in her purse before leaving. 

Leaning against a round pillar, Sebastian smiled.

“Oh, I see you got here first?” Ros grabbed a hold of his arm. “What do we have to buy?” 

Sebastien shrugged, “The usual. Eggs, milk, some more flour, apples, other things.” 

Ros nodded, “Alright.” She turned around and started towards the door.

“Part of the other things is any candy or sweets you want.” Sebastien said from behind her. 

\--/--

Sebastian parked the car and looked over at her. “What’s in the box that's in your bag?” 

Ros whipped around to look at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She pushed the door open and hopped out. 

Sebastian snorted and followed after her to the boot of the car. Ros opened the trunk and looked over. What?” 

“I just want to know, love.” 

Ros shrugged and leaned in to pull the bag out. She felt her bag move and she spun around. Sebastien was holding the white box, shaking it.

“Don’t!” Ros grabbed the box from his hands. “Get out of here.” 

He stepped closer and leaned down, brushing his nose against his forehead. “Please?” 

She looked up and shook her head. Ros pushed Sebastien away. “Go, open the door for me. I’ll bring these in. And get started on a late lunch.” 

Sebastien nodded, hand hands up in the air. “Okay. But I want to know what’s in the box.” 

Ros rolled her eyes, hiding the slim white box to her chest. “You’ll find out, Mr. Le Livre, in four days. Until then, suck it up love.” 

“So romantic.” Sebastian smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. He turned away and walked off. Ros watched him until he turned the carer before grabbing the other bags and her purse from the trunk of the car.

As the trunk door latched into place, she heard something break near the front door. “Fuck.” Sebastien projected. 

Ros dropped the bags, not caring about the eggs breaking open. She let her purse fall off her shoulder and fall to the driveway below as she twisted and started towards him. “Bastien!” She pushed her legs to run faster. 

As she turned the corner to the front door, she could hear Sebastian grunting.

He was sprawled on the porch, half up against the side of the house. His left hand was bloody, applying pressure to a wound on his lower left side. A petite woman stood over him, her black hair obscuring her face. She was wearing a bright red jacket, her right hand shaking with a bloody knife in it. The woman stood up straight and looked over at Ros. 

Ros has seen drawings that Joe had done of her before, and she knew that woman from her watery nightmares through eyeholes. Those dark eyes and high cheekbones. 

“Quynh?” She breathed out.


End file.
